


【人物前传】然后是灰烬

by vodkathebest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Great Depression, Jazz Age, M/M, New Orleans, New York City, Seduction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkathebest/pseuds/vodkathebest
Summary: 我想写一个故事，一个人物的前传，于是我赋予布洛迪•沃霍尔生命，我给予他理想，一个“美国梦”，然后我再狠心地杀死他，留下一点点幻灭，最后成为灰烬。
Relationships: Brody Warhol/Graves
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子

我后来在某一部电影里迷恋过一句话：“杀死是亲吻”，我承认有点病态，但我不反对这种畸形，你们对我的爱没有差别，不是吗？你们爱着已经死去的我，爱我无法言说但必须说出口的故事，残忍地爱上我、温柔地杀死我。我曾在那时的破书店里翻到过一本封面花里胡哨、内容庸俗的成功人自传，仅仅是一个也许显露声名的西部牛仔（总之我没听说过他的名字）的传奇人生，我也姑且不理他是瞎编还是乱造，但我可以确定，他也跟每个怀揣“美国梦”的美国人一样隐匿去了，只留一本只得在旧书店才能看见的三流书，我花了很久才把这本书从脑袋里摒弃开去，但总有那么一句话让我记忆犹新，时常想起：“我的科罗拉多河大浪涌起，却能卷起沁人的香水味”，我在二十多岁时去过科罗拉多河，我闻不到任何香水味，我无法感同身受，但我会联想到另一本书，几年前我有幸收到朋友寄给我的菲茨的《大亨小传》，书中这么写：“她的声音充满了金钱味”，思索许久，我想嗅觉一定是人感官中最重要的，既然这么多人都将所爱所愁赋予嗅觉，你若一定要问我，我会用手撑住下巴，眼神尽量避开你的目光，然后以一句挑逗的“你今天真漂亮”来转移话题，但我的内心永远有这个答案，我不愿意回答，或者说，不愿意回忆，但你们都会知道的。我的密西西比河，是旧烟蒂味的，是贫穷的，是苦涩的，却也是唯一完整的。


	2. 蚂蚁

从什么时候开始叙说属于布洛迪·沃霍尔的故事曾让我头疼过，我不是什么好故事手，所以写出来未免有点流水账请不要在意，这是你们想听的，我可不负责任。  
但我实在不知从哪里开头，既然已经写了这么多无意义的废话，于是我选择通过抛骰子来决定：1、6代表1924年，我的出生日期，2、5代表1927年，密西西比河发大洪水那年，3、4代表1930年，最终骰子停留在了2上，所以我去开了瓶苹果汁，瞥了眼外面，天跟那年一样的蓝，是个讲故事的好时机。  
我父亲，严格意义上是继父， 再严格一点，是我母亲的现任男友，我母亲总让我喊他爸爸，因为这是她处过最久的一任, 我曾对一位她带回来的男士叫过一次爸爸后，第二天那男的就没影了，为时一天的爸爸。之后我就倔强了不少，我会观察，有时炎夏无聊时分我会偷偷跟踪我母亲，她每天的路线都很单一，因为这片地儿本身也不大，所以我发现这位长发痞子跟我母亲在一起的时间足够长了,我才愿意叫他爸爸，因为我是想要一个爸爸的。  
呀，一个不小心，我又说开去了，回归正传，我父亲，死了。洪水来的时候一排红砖直接砸在了他的脑门上，我母亲像恐怖小人书里画的女鬼那样瞪大眼睛大叫起来，也没能把他吵醒。为了祭奠他短暂的温情，我在后来回到新奥尔良时给他立了块碑:“给永远的安东尼爸爸”。  
我母亲伤心了几日，但洪水不允许她悲伤，她带着我躲了几日，别人来治洪的时候我母亲就歇斯里底地向人求助，有人来安抚过她，但认识我母亲的都不喜欢她，那些妇人会说闲话，镇上治洪的人也就渐渐不理她了， 我为我母亲感到一点点的悲哀，但我只是站在墙角，我什么也不想听到。  
有一夜晚，我母亲轻轻唤我的名字:"布洛迪”“布洛迪”“布洛迪”，但她只是叫我的名字，其他什么也不做，我这时会钻进她怀里，闭上我的眼睛，于是她靠在我耳边稀疏地问我:“今天是什么日子？”，我也不太清楚，沉默半会，我母亲抢先回复了，“七月四日，亲爱的，今天是独立日，最重要的，今天是你的生日”，之后我听见了蝉声，夏蝉的哭声，只在夜晚才能如此深重，如此悲苦。

布洛迪搬到法国街区也是因为他的新爸爸，但到哪都是干燥的枯柴味，穷苦的烟草味。此时新奥尔良的暴雨已经连续了多日，他们匆匆忙忙从马车上跳下来，布洛迪一不小心摔在了水洼里，黑色皮肤的男人把他赶紧扶起来，嘴里叽里咕噜念得没完没了。有别的人从屋里出来，给他们撑伞，一个同布洛迪新爸爸一样强壮的男人把布洛迪先抱进了屋里，用糙布把布洛迪湿透的头发擦干，屋里灯昏黄，还一闪一闪，布洛迪看着那人黝黑的皮肤没多久冒出点汗下来，觉得有点滑稽。  
母亲随后进来了，然后是新爸爸和其他扛行李的人，其实他们也没有什么行李，但一伙人聚在这闭塞的屋子里，闷热极了。  
布洛迪的新爸爸叫肯·布朗，那一屋子分别是他的哥哥约翰，为布洛迪擦头发的那个，他哥哥的老婆伊莎，他哥哥的儿子瑞德和女儿杰思敏还有他的母亲桑尼大娘，这是布洛迪通过他们的对话推断出来的，瑞德比布洛迪看上去大了几岁，也可能是因为布洛迪是个白人，大男孩并没有主动去跟布洛迪说话，他的父亲约翰瞪他了许多眼，顽固的男孩还是无动于衷，布洛迪看得出来，但他也是个顽固的孩子。  
总之，他们在聊天的时候，布洛迪躺在伊莎婶婶为他准备的床铺上（只是个稍微柔软的草垛），盯着斜上方桌子上晃动的油灯的光，隐约见到墙缝爬过几只蚂蚁，眼神飘忽的，迷迷糊糊的，渐渐睡去了。  
在之后的好几天里，布洛迪都是晕乎乎的躺在床铺上，他发烧了，“肯定是淋雨了”伊莎婶婶老是在他耳边说，只要他清醒着，第一个看见的就是伊莎，与她叨叨不绝的圣经句子，他还能依稀记住一点“你不要害怕，因为我与你同在；不要惊惶，因为我是你的…”。布洛迪安静地躺着，伊莎婶婶拿着竹子做的凉扇为他扇风，有时豆大的汗珠已经从妇人的发丝流下来，伊莎才会把扇子往自己那扇扇，还没两下，就又给布洛迪扇上了，还会加上一句：“舒服点了吧”，这不是问句，伊莎没有在问布洛迪，她只是希望自己的照顾能满足自己的内心保障。  
但其实所有人都在闲着，没有人真正出去干活，暴雨最多只停两个钟头，全天都是燥热的。更不用提，自从去年纽约那的股市崩盘，一切生产都大幅度下滑，新奥尔良是残忍、贪婪的制度下的一大可怕牺牲品，所有人都在为贫穷挖墓。  
雨正式停的时候，布洛迪的烧也终于退了，伊莎婶婶摸过布洛迪的额头，激动地将扇子扔到一边，“烧退啦，烧退啦，感谢上帝…”她传统的新奥尔良口音把整个屋子变得热闹起来，屋子里顿时长了一张嘴。  
约翰见布洛迪终于好起来，又见外面正好晴朗，吹着哨子把两个孩子叫出来，“瑞德，带妹妹和布洛迪出去逛逛，他还没逛过这地儿呢”，约翰按着自己儿子的头，朝他使眼色，然后把自己的头转到布洛迪这边，布洛迪再一次看清约翰的脸庞，才发现眼角下有一条巨大的斜着的疤痕，一直延伸到鼻头。  
新奥尔良地方本来也就不大，走到哪都是一样的，一样的热，一样的苦。瑞德走在最前面，没出街区几个路口就停了下来坐在被关停的啤酒厂前的空木桶上。“你可以自己去看看，我就在这了”，瑞德仿佛在对空气说。  
“这里也没什么不一样。”布洛迪也自言自语道。  
“你说什么？”瑞德有点挑衅。  
“啊，没什么，我没说什么。”他用着从伊莎那学来的口音应付。  
布洛迪其实是幻想过法国街区的，他希望这里有法式的建筑来铲平发霉的木屋，希望有平整的马路来覆盖破败的田地，希望有泉边的蝴蝶来淹没飞溅的河水，但这些替代品，在狠毒的烈阳下掩埋了阴影，参差的红砖上布满了屈辱的蚂蚁，爬上一则被暴晒褪皮的广告，只剩“纽约”二字苟延残喘，干涸地无法哭泣。  
披着旧背心的男孩无力地站在地面上，心里默念着“纽约”“纽约”。他离开密西西比河的时候还没有听说过纽约“资本家”将牛奶倒入密西西比河，从上游注入海口，一条比白银还要亮的银飘带。  
“你想去纽约吗？”稚嫩的声音。  
杰思敏垫着脚尖指在那发黄的纸上，布洛迪顿了一下，发出一声简单的“嗯”。  
“纽约不是个好地方。”  
“为什么？”  
这句话不是布洛迪问的，也不属于三个幼稚的孩子，它来自低沉的，又来自调侃的。  
“纽约可以是个很好的地方。”布洛迪先是低头见到在他脚后的棕色麂皮鞋，然后再是一张黝亮的长脸，他很难想象一个大夏天还有穿着深蓝色西装的人愿意漫步在街上，就像跟雪地上裸死的人一样奇怪。他被那朵别在口袋上的浅花吸引住，淡淡的芬芳与古龙水的香气再夹杂其它他溴不出的迷人味道，布洛迪先是沉沦了。  
杰思敏看到男人的时候迅速往后退了几步，还差点跛了脚，瑞德也许是感受到了不对劲，他站起来，然后跑过来拉住他的妹妹。  
瑞德没有说话，也不去看男人，只是向杰思敏使了眼色，他们惯用的、家族的。  
总之瑞德带着妹妹跑了，而杰思敏感受到些许歉意，她一直往后拽着哥哥，想把布洛迪也叫过来，而布洛迪就如被男人整个包围住一样，他找不到细隙逃出去，蚂蚁是要爬进靠在墙壁上的男孩的脖颈里，他睁大眼睛看向男人的棕色眼珠，下沉，下沉，然后慢慢得，蚂蚁终于进去了，他惊醒地推开了壁垒，选择奔走出去。  
布洛迪回到布朗之家时天已经暗了，他能迷离在远处望见灯火，然后再进入屋内时却凑巧地碰到灯油用完了，他能听见桑尼大娘气呼呼地、骂骂咧咧地在说话，“谁去点个灯啊”她抱怨道。  
差不多隔了十多秒灯又亮上了，伊莎拿着蜡烛第一眼就见到单薄的布洛迪依偎在门前，“感谢上帝，你终于回来了”伊莎匆匆抛下光芒去扶过布洛迪，“你去干什么了，孩子，这么晚回来。”她关心地问。  
进屋后的布洛迪瞥了几眼杰思敏，从黑人小女孩心虚的眼神里他猜出两兄妹没有告诉长辈们实情，他又寻了会瑞德，发现其不在屋里，于是看着伊莎婶婶，在她耳边悄悄说了几声，伊莎腼腆、不露齿色地笑了，杰思敏有松口气，他就把这件事告一段落了。  
夜晚他们睡觉的时候，瑞德在他旁边敲了布洛迪的头，“起来”，大男孩下命令。  
他们出门坐在门槛上，布洛迪又听见了蝉声，携带着蛙声。  
“你跟我妈说了什么，她问你去干嘛的时候。”  
布洛迪有在静心享受夏日的心脏跳动，他沉醉了一会，然后等另一个男孩即将不耐烦地爆发时开了口：“我在数蚂蚁，一共42只。”  
“什么？”  
“我对伊莎婶婶说的，你问的。”  
之后便是漫长的沉默，两个人的沉默，从中有伴随屋内男人的呼噜声，也和着屋外的万物乐曲，新奥尔良的夏天，年轻的夏日，就是这么过去的。  
最后还是年长的孩子打破了寂寞，“那个男人，以后不要接触。”他提醒。  
“为什么？”轮到布洛迪提问了。  
“纽约的有钱人，发战争黑心钱成了富翁。”  
“他叫什么？”布洛迪又问。  
“格雷夫斯，姓什么有很多说法，他是个很神秘的人。”  
“他做错了什么吗？”  
“我不是说了吗，黑心商人，他像个鬼一样你不觉得吗，他总是再街上走，有时还往这片地来，穿着他上好的西装，戴着“好好先生”帽子，别人为劳作汗流浃背时他却只是默视着，冰冷，没有一点热度。”  
“最重要的是，他宣称，或是别人说的，他是白人，但我们所有黑人都能看出来，他是个黑白混血。”  
瑞德把残忍、伪善和虚伪一系列贬义词扔给布洛迪，让他一下无法判断，好比燥热无法抚平悸动，幻想无法打破美梦，雨水也终于冲刷起来，将蚂蚁爬过的痕迹，将痛痒奇想一致摆脱开去，逐渐落入无边空虚。


End file.
